starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rebel Alliance Fleet
| Afbeelding = 250px | warenaam = | alias = | onderdeelvan = Alliance to Restore the Republic | bevelhebber = Admiral Ackbar | aantal = | species = Mens Mon Calamari Ishi Tib Sullustan | wapens = | voertuigen = | stationering = | conflicten = Battle of Yavin Battle of Gall Battle of Endor | affiliatie = Alliance to Restore the Republic | era = }} 250px|thumb|Fleet bij de Battle of Endor De Alliance Fleet was de grootste strijdkracht van de Rebel Alliance. Deze vloot was verspreid over het universum en deelde de genadeslag uit aan het Empire tijdens de Battle of Endor. Missies De Alliance Fleet vertegenwoordigde de sterkte en de mobiliteit van de Rebel Alliance. Ze groeide in de loop der jaren uit tot een zeer krachtig leger dat vele belangrijke overwinningen behaalde. De aanvoerder van de Alliance Fleet was Admiral Ackbar die na zijn bevrijding als slaaf van Wilhuff Tarkin zeer snel wordt gepromoveerd tot Admiral. De vloot was eveneens een symbool van de Rebel Alliance waarmee zeer zuinig moest worden omgesprongen. Ackbar koos de gevechten van de vloot zeer zorgvuldig uit want elke nederlaag zou een verlies aan kostbaar personeel en uitrusting betekenen en een mentale winst voor het Empire om de publieke opinie te bespelen. Mon Mothma had zelfs verboden aan Ackbar om de vloot in grootschalige gevechten te laten optreden. Zij geloofde dat de Alliance zou kunnen overleven, ofwel zonder vloot ofwel zonder hoofdbasis, maar nooit zonder beide. Bovendien had de Alliance altijd te kampen met een gebrek aan Capital Ships tijdens de Civil War, zeker om deze te vervangen. Ackbar gebruikte ongeveer één vierde van de vloot voor snelle aanvallen en speciale missies. De schepen die deel uitmaakten van zo’n missies werden afgewisseld. De Alliance Fleet kende geen gestandaardiseerde schepen. Ze probeerde zoveel mogelijk schepen te verzamelen wanneer en waar men kon. Schepen van het Empire werden gekaapt en gestolen. Soms liep een schip met Imperials over naar de Alliance. De kern van de vloot bestond uit de MC80 Mon Calamari Cruisers aangevuld met kleinere schepen als de Nebulon-B Escort Frigates en de Rebel Assault Frigates. Samen met Corvettes en Gunships zorgden zij voor bescherming van de grote schepen maar ook van de Starfighters. Deze Starfighters waren cruciaal in de tactieken van de Alliance Fleet door hun onafhankelijkheid (eigen Hyperdrive) en verschillende modellen met elk een eigen missieprofiel. De vrachtschepen van de Fleet werden dan weer op hun beurt bewaakt door Starfighters. Opmaak * Element (1 schip) * Section (3 tot 12 schepen): Een Section was een kleine groep schepen. Het schip van de oudste Captain fungeerde als commandoschip, tenzij er anders werd over beslist. De Alliance gebruikte meestal 3 tot 8 kleinere schepen, zoals Frigates. * Squadron (12 tot 36 schepen mét support): Een squadron bestond uit 3 tot 4 Sections zoals grote schepen die werden beschermd door kleinere schepen. Een Squadron werd aangevoerd door een Senior Captain of Admiral (ook wel Line-Admiral genoemd). * Battle Group (48 tot 72 schepen met support): Een Battle Group bestond uit 2 tot 4 Squadrons. De vloot vormde zelden zo’n groot geheel. Een Admiral (Line-Admiral) had het bevel over een Battle Group. * Fleet (100 en meer schepen met support): Bestond uit 3 tot 6 Battle Groups en werd geleid door de Admiral of the Fleet. Fleet Command 250px|thumb|Ackbar en zijn crew De Admiral of the Fleet was de aanvoerder van de Rebel Fleet. Hij stond boven alle Line-Admirals, het Starfighter Command, Fleet Intelligence en Ordnance & Supply. Wanneer Alliance Special Forces of Starfighters in de Vloot dienden, werd een officier van de vloot hun aanvoerder. De Admiral of the Fleet was ook één van de Supreme Allied Commanders in Alliance High Command. *Admiral of the Fleet **Line Admirals ***Ships of The Line ***Close Support Coordinator ****Close Support Ships ***Picket Coordinator ****Picket Ships ***Defensive Wing Commander **Starfighter Command ***Wing Commanders **Fleet Intelligence ***Deep Pickets **Ordnance & Supply ***Transports ***Medical & Rescue Ships ***Replenishment Craft Geschiedenis In de beginjaren van de Rebel Alliance werd de Fleet langzaam gevormd. Toen de Mon Calamari zich aansloten bij de Alliance hadden ze eindelijk hun grote schepen die de strijd konden aangaan met Star Destroyers. De zege in de Battle of Yavin was te danken aan de Starfighters. In de volgende jaren werd de Fleet uitgebouwd met de Mon Calamari Cruisers. Darth Vader probeerde een groot deel van de vloot in een valstrik te lokken bij de evacuatie van Base One, maar dit mislukte grotendeels. De Fleet werd weggestuurd van Hoth om de Imperials bezig te houden. Na de Battle of Hoth zou een deel van de Fleet verzamelen op een afgesproken rendez-vous punt. De Fleet werd vervolgens verborgen in de corona van de zon van Arbra tijdens het verblijf van de Alliance op deze bosplaneet. Ondertussen kon de Fleet verder worden uitgebouwd om ongeveer een jaar later te verzamelen bij Sullust. Het grootste deel van de Fleet werd ingezet om de Death Star II aan te vallen in de Battle of Endor. In het eerste en meteen ook laatste grootschalig gevecht van de Alliance Fleet werd de zege behaald op het Empire. Belangrijkste schepen 250px|thumb|Een deel van de Fleet na De Battle of Hoth Capital Ships *MC80 Mon Calamari Cruiser **MC80 Home One Type **MC80 Liberty Type *EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate *Rebel Assault Frigate *Braha'tok-class Gunships *DP20 Frigates *CR90 Corvette *GR-75 Medium Transport Starfighters *X-Wing Starfighter *Y-Wing Starfighter *B-Wing Starfighter *A-Wing Starfighter *Z-95 Headhunter *R-22 Spearhead *H-60 Tempest Bomber Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special Bron *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Alliance Fleet category:Rebel Alliance